The Noble Ones Love
by memz2013
Summary: Charlotte MacManus is dragged from Mystic Falls, Virginia to New Orleans, Louisiana by her best friend Rebekah Mikaelson when she thinks her brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, are fighting again. Elijah and Charlotte used to be in love. Now she does her damnedest to avoid him. Will they fall back in love or will a certain pregnant werewolf come between them


Rebekah Mikaelson called me freaking out. The Original blonde vampire was worried about her brother, Elijah, who happened to be my ex-lover. "He's not answering his phone, Char. It has me worried. What if Nik daggered him again?" I sighed when she finished. Nik, her other brother, was the Original Hybrid. He was half vampire and half werewolf.

"Then let them duke it out, Bekah. I don't have time to keep running to Elijah's side every time he and Nik fight. He chose Nik not me. I'm over it."

"Oh come on. He still loves you. I know he had a fling with Katherine-" Rebekah started to say. Katherine? As in Katerina Petrova? My heart ached. Elijah and I met in New Orleans in 1899. My family had moved there. Long story short, he turned me into a vampire and he left in 1918. I had met Damon and Stefan Salvatore a few years later and then I hooked up with Damon. We've been inseparable ever since well, until he met Elena Gilbert, A Petrova doppelganger. At least Elena was a lot nicer than Katerina.

"Wait...he...and her...?" I couldn't hold my emotions in. Tears came down one at a time. I don't know why I cared but I did. I thought I was over him, I had to be.

"You and my brother are so daft. You two still love each other, just admit it and come help me. There's no need for you there." I sighed. I graduated from high school… again. Damon and Elena ended up together. He's better off with her anyways.

"Fine! You win. Now where are they?" I started packing as I heard a knock on the door. "Bekah, I have to go. I'll see you soon. Text me." I hung up the phone. "Come in."

The door swung open and in walked Katherine, that's what she goes by now a days. "Can I help you?" I stood my ground crossing my arms.

"So you're leaving to go see the Originals," Katherine smirked, something was unsettling. "Or rather Elijah?" I growled, she pushed a button so I shoved her against a wall.

"You do anything to anyone here and I will find out. I will come back to kill you and I ensure you, I will enjoy it." I threw her to the ground leaving her their unconscious to finish packing my things and then left. I left without leaving a note or saying goodbye. Bekah already bought my ticket and we were boarding a plane to New Orleans together.

"You threw her to the ground and left. What'd Damon say?" Bekah asked curiously. She knew we used to be a thing but it was in the past. She also knew Damon and knowing him Bekah knew he still cared about.

"I didn't tell him. I just don't care anymore. I've been thinking about switching off my humanity," Her eyes widened. She knew the damage I could do without humanity. She knew if I turned it off that when I turned it back on, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "I probably won't do it. I'm just tired of being abandoned for someone supposedly better."

"I haven't abandoned you for something better. I was on the run. My father would've killed us all. Then Nik daggered me," I sighed as Rebekah said this. I knew this was true but still it hurt to be left alone.

"Bekah, please don't hate me...I haven't told you everything about New Orleans..." I started to say but she just smiled. "You already know about Marcel being alive. He's older and stronger than me. He threatened to kill me if I told you. He didn't want his territory being taken."

"Elijah would never let Marcel kill you, neither would Nik or I. For some reason you are one of the only people Elijah has loved that Nik hasn't killed," she smiled. "You're one of us. You saw how Nik had welcomed you back with open arms. Elijah, whether he'll admit it or not, misses you."

"Oh I can tell," I was sarcastic. "He was with Katherine Pierce. What is it with the fascination of the petrova doppelgangers?" she shrugged. "Katherine is a manipulative bitch! Why would he go there?"

"She was, sweet and innocent when he'd met her. She was human back then. He realizes that now. I think it was his way of moving on from you which obviously didn't work." She smiled at me. "You're the only one I trust. You haven't back stabbed me figuratively or literally. And My brothers adore you."

"I know. I'm sorry Elena did that. She's nicer than Katherine but she was hell of a lot more fun without her humanity. She didn't give a damn about anything. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed being around her. Not that I didn't before but I enjoy her company like I enjoy yours." Bekah was my best friend. She was the reason I was introduced to her brothers. She took an "interest" in my brother, Daniel. I used the term interest loosely because She just wanted to throw Nik off her and Marcel's trail.

"Charlotte?" Bekah's voice broke through my thoughts. "What did happen between you and Elijah?" I sighed as I remembered.

Elijah ran toward me after losing Mikael. "Charlotte, darling. I am sorry but I have to go." He took my hands and pulled me toward him. "I hate to do this. I really do." He had tears in his eyes. "My brother needs me… and you can not come."

I was confused. "What do you mean? Why can't I go with you? You promised we'd always be together! You gave your word." I was on the verge of tears. What did I do wrong I wondered? All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain and blackness follows.

Bekah looked down. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've brought you. I would've brought you," I hugged her and we boarded our plane to New Orleans, where God knows what awaited us.

 **A/N: Hey guys new story. I've had this one since the first episode. It's AU slightly straying from the show. Review please and thank you**


End file.
